1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an electro-stimulation feet acupuncture channel physiotherapy shoe that provides electric waves suitable for human body applications in which the electric wave frequencies stimulate the reflex area, acupuncture channels along the soles of the feet to improve circulation, relieve fatigue, and reach body muscles and blood vessels to strengthen physical immunity as well as restore and increase natural body healing capability, the present invention thereby serving as a therapeutic and recuperative medical treatment instrument.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Currently observed appliances that provide for massaging the acupuncture channels along the soles of the feet include products worn as massage shoes, electric-powered foot sole massagers, and extension conductive contact electro-stimulation machines. The massage shoes consist of massage nodules directly disposed on the instep in which the weight of the user causes contact between the acupuncture points along soles of the feet and the massage nodules, thereby effectively massaging the acupuncture channels. However, since individual foot shapes are not identical, the massage effectiveness is less than optimal.
Additionally, utilizing the extension conductive contact electro-stimulation machines involves an electro-stimulation model in which low frequency electro-stimulation methods electrically stimulate shallow tissue layers of the body. However, since such approaches are only capable of the temporary relief of mild symptoms, electro-stimulation efficiency is not the best.
As a result, the said methods are incapable of effectively reaching deep tissue layer, muscle and blood vessel acupuncture channels and, therefore, incapable of achieving true treatment performance.
In view of the said shortcomings, the applicant of the invention herein conceived of a thoughtful and original idea based on many years of design experience and extensive investigation that, following repeated sample testing and numerous refinements, culminated in the introduction of the invention herein.